


How to hide the forbidden

by Adri_le_Chat



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, This was a birthday gift I hope you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_le_Chat/pseuds/Adri_le_Chat
Summary: A gift for Riva for her birthday because she’s Jewish and declares that Jesus/Judas must be canon, don’t ask why this still includes some Christian theology though.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 10





	How to hide the forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/gifts).



> A gift for Riva for her birthday because she’s Jewish and declares that Jesus/Judas must be canon, don’t ask why this still includes some Christian theology though.

"To love another is to see the face of the Lord." they would say in another time. But what does it mean to love the Lord? Becoming so consumed by love, you would willingly become the villain in his story out of love. Speak to me, my muses, tell me of Judas' love.

Canonisation allows for secrets to breed and brew. The books of Judas, the dead sea scrolls, the marriage of Jesus and Mary Magdalene, and many more. Many saints go unspoken within the realms of the church. The whispers of today shall be of Judas and Jesus — who is to say that they were not lovers?

Jesus was going to die. The paradox yet then is that he could not — divine; one piece of the holy Lord. Death to come was not foreign to Judas. Yet it was that his beloved Jesus was to die. On frosted nights they would speak of what is to come. Jesus had a plan beyond the eye of Judas — he wanted betrayal 

To spill blood was wrong, but there were no bargains between lions and men. Judas never wanted his beloved Jesus to be harmed. He knew that it was impossible — his love was divine. It was beyond reason: immoral to many. Judas loved the other man terribly.

He just never thought that he was to be the traitor he wished to strangle.

"You torture me so horribly? How could I ever do this?"

Jesus looked calm and peaceful. He was to die. His face did not bear the horror of creeping Moros, though. It was something beyond what Judas could have ever dared to understand. 

Horror pulsed through Judas' veins.

All Jesus could do was smile. "Give me one last kiss before you betray me. That is my command of love."

Anger, horror, and love rushed through his chest. Horrible cackles bled out through his mouth — it was eternal grief. 

"I never thought loving you could be so treacherous. Why must it be I?"

"Humanity is already full of hatred for love such as ours. I save you by making you the villain."

"A villain." Judas went quiet.

He spoke again. Judas brushed his fingertips against Jesus' jaw. "My heart has caused me to forget my reason. I trust you horribly, sweet-bitterly. Eros is a terrible sweet force."

"Indeed he is. But I know you will not deny my command."

"I cannot. Curse you — I have loved you too terribly."

The next day, Jesus was gone. Only lingering kisses were what Judas had now.

They say it was for nothing but silver. But now it is another time, so we must speak another truth. I conclude, dear muses, for I hope that I have served you well. Speak to many of what the church has hidden — the interpretations and the texts not deemed canon. The gnostic path is lovingly consuming.

**Author's Note:**

> Moros - God of doom, brother to Thanatos and Keres. He’s the force that drives us to our deaths.
> 
> Eros - god of love. Son of Aphrodite, he’s quite the beautiful force. Sappho called him sweet-bitter.
> 
> I mention the theoi because I’m a pagan and deserve my religious imagery too.


End file.
